Forgiveness of the Wind
by AngryEggroll
Summary: The man had been running for the past years. He has joined up with the League of Legends recently, only to find Riven, the murderer and Noxian responsible for his life. However, he feels much more than just forgiving her. Did he love her? Rated M for future chapters having a possible lemon, and some visually displeasing scenes (gore). Genre 3: Humour
1. The Wind's Forgiveness

Chapter 1

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

The constant drum of the rain was depression to his ears. He was a man that had mastered the legendary wind technique and was able to use it freely. Along the side of his hip, dangled his signature katana sheathed, it was two meters in length. Forcing himself to continue treading, and he stopped when he gained sight a lighted board with the words, 'Graggy's Ice'. With a creak, the wooden door opened. Champions, left and right, were busying themselves with alcohol and simple plates of food. Waitresses walked past in a hurry to serve the Champions their drinks and food. Some Champions were playing card games, while others were sitting by the counter conversating. It wasn't until he had spotted the opal-haired lady, only then did he move. The white-haired girl had exiled herself from her birthplace and homeland. They had betrayed her group and tried to wipe out their own unit of elites, but she had survived the venomous assault. Realizing he had been standing at the doorway for so long, he began to draw unwanted attention. He then began to move towards the white-hair woman. She had hazel eyes, was slim, but built (due to her being a swordswoman), unblemished skin, and had received a light tan. She wore a dark-green, steel shoulder-plate that had three distinct spikes on it, the same steel was worn on her right leg, covering her shin, underneath she had a simple, brown, leather (somewhat) uniform, above the uniform she wrapped herself in a white cloth, wore a brown belt over her waist.

She was _beautiful._

"Welcome to my humble pub, 'Graggy's Ice", shouted the overweight drunkard, "Where would you like to sit? Any preferences?"

"Next to her," he gestured towards her direction, as she was the only female in that direction, Gragas nodded and told him to sit down.

"What would you like?" boomed the fat-man.

"Whatever she's having," he nodded in her general direction again. As the Rabble Rouser took his order and started to create the drink, the man drummed his fingers on the table. Soon enough the drink was sliding across the counter, towards him. As he was taking out his coins to pay with the bartender interrupted.

"It's on the house. Seeing on how you're the newest champion of the league, I'd like to welcome you, _Yasuo_." Gragas stated in a friendly manner.

"My gratitude." Yasuo replied shortly. The woman Yasuo chose to sit next to finally noticed his presence. She looked in his direction, checked him out, and continued to down her drink. With a sudden realization she took her broken sword that lay next to her and swung and overhead swing at him. Although, he had hoped she wouldn't recognize him in her drunken state, he knew she would attack him. With jet-fast reflexes he whipped out his katana and deflected the blow, he didn't bother unsheathing the katana, as he could potentially lop a bystander's head off.

"Let's take this outside, _Riven_," mumbled Yasuo.

Glaring runic swords at him she muttered something under her breath and lowered her sword. Yasuo felt gazes being directed at them, because of the sudden clashing being a little too loud. Noises in the pub quieted until the room was in complete silence. He dropped his weapon and headed outside,

_Creeeeeaak…_

The noise of the door had amplified due to the total silence and champions stared at the exiled couple. As the samurai opened the door to the outside world awaiting him, he noticed the rain had stopped and fog had started to set. Although it wasn't bad, the fog shortened the field of view considerably. A few strides behind the door had creaked again, revealing the ashen-haired woman.

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_._

Waiting for her advance, I whistled a soft tune in my head, keeping my spirits and attention up. She brought her sword up, pointing towards me. She then brought her broken blade up into an overhead swing. Fully unsheathing my katana, I brought my katana up to clash with her exiled sword again. Parrying, sidestepping, dodging, rolling, and simply blocking her assault, her breathing shortly became labored, as did mine. Knowing that we would tire out soon, she redoubled her efforts to unarm- Suddenly Riven had dropped her outcast blade and knelt down. I noticed she began to shudder, for reasons unknown, and it wasn't until I saw tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. Riven was crying.

"I can't take this anymore!" she sobbed, "End my misery! You know I was the one who did it!" Her body shook uncontrollably with tears of misery. "Please… I'm begging you…"

I drew my katana with a shrill '_shingg_', and Riven closed her eyes preparing for her end. Time began to slow down as I contemplated whether or not to kill her.

_Even if I kill her, what good will it do? The elders despise my very existence, I have no proof she did it either. On the bright side she is rather pretty, actually, not pretty, she was gorgeous. I can't just end a life like this, without meaning, without mercy, it isn't the Ionian way._

"Just _end it! _Don't give me the dread of meeting my demise! Make it quick! Please…" Riven cried as her voice died down.

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

_Why couldn't the dumb bastard just kill me? Why was he prolonging my doom? _All these thoughts flowed through my mind.

"There's no happiness in ending another's life." Yasuo said flatly.

"Well there's no _happiness_ in my life anyway! So fucking end it!" Riven was getting angry with how the Ionian exile was treating her. "I said please… Just swing your weapon and be over with it… I can't live life like this… Always running away…"

"I forgive you."

_What! What in the world? I destroyed his home, killed the man he was sworn to protect, and framed him! H-h-how could he just, forgi- No, something was wrong._

Seeing his hand pushed out towards me, I took it and stood up with his help. Looking deep into his eyes, I saw sincerity and _i-i-interest_?! _Ugh! What a creep! _Shortly after, I passed out from all the alcoholic beverages I had earlier.

"Hey. Hey! Don't! Aww, damnit! I don't even know where you live!"

The voice was drowned out as I fell unconscious.

I woke up the following morning in my bed. _Wait, didn't he say he didn't know where I live? The hell? _I got up out of the bed and went to wash myself. After getting into a new uniform and different apparel, I headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was bustling with champions eating, getting in line, shouting, laughing, smiling, and joking, all was normal. Until, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sleep well?"

It was the samurai. Deciding not to suppress my inquires, I asked about how he knew where I slept.

"Well, I have a dorm to myself, I guessed you would have a separate dorm too, seeing how we're both champions. I asked the clerk where you stayed, and she told me."

"Well, from now on, keep to yourself."

"Boy, you're moody, yesterday you were crying for me to kill you, now you're rejecting me. Jeez, aren't you a bright one?"

"Shut up." I responded. Loosing my grip on my empty tray, I dropped it. Just as it was about to hit the cold, tiled floor, he caught it with his foot and tossed it back to me. _What a show off. _I shrugged him off, and continued to ignore his attempts to talk to me.

"Hey, I know it's a lot but,"

"Shut up."

"Okay…"

With that I took my tray and headed towards one of the few empty tables to sit at. I quickly noticed him tailing me. _Ugh, looks like he's not going away. _But to my surprise he stopped short and sat at a table with Zac, Lee Sin, Udyr, and Jarvan IV. I sat down at my empty table, and ate in silence. His table being right next to mine, I heard their laughter, cries, and chuckling. Suddenly they mumbled something all together, agreed, and got up. _They were headed… Towards my table? But why?_ "I don't need your-"

"Well you sure look lonely, why not eat with a friend?" Jarvan IV interrupted.

"You aren't my frien-"

"Too bad." Udyr had interrupted as well.

With that, it was decided. Yasuo's whole group moved to my empty table. As they settled down, I got up and felt an iron hand push me back down.

"How about, we get to know each other?" Lee Sin softly whispered with a chuckle.

I sat back down, and answered their questions about me

"Age?" Jarvan IV asked.

"Twenty-Four" I answered flatly.

"Nice and ripe for the picking, eh? Yasuo?" Zac nudged Yasuo.

"I am a year older than her." Yasuo replied.

"A year or two doesn't matter either way." Teased Udyr.

"Weight?"

"120 pounds,"

"She's as light as a feather!" Zac cried.

"A feather isn't exactly 120 pounds, Zac." Udyr responded.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their matches of the day.

"It's been nice meeting you, Riven" Each of them said in return.

"Same table, tomorrow?" Yasuo asked.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

To be continued in another universe. Hey guys! I've been inspired by some of my friends to write a story, I'm in love with this pairing seeing on how I play both champions tirelessly. Anyway, drop a review. Constructive criticism is always nice! Review and if you liked it click dat Fav & Follo. 3 you guys!

i cri evryteim

Last note: This is my first fanfiction too! ;(


	2. Trapped, or not

Chapter 2

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

Matches in the League of Legends was how Riven kept her mind off her past. She was always waking up at night from her dreaded nightmares, and whenever she woke up, she couldn't go back to sleep. Her forehead beaded with sweat, chest heaving, and her pupils dilated, _Why do I always have these dreams? _Riven pondered as she lay in bed, still exhausted from today's earlier matches in the League of Legends. Eventually, she found herself getting dressed in the middle of the silent night. _What's wrong with me? What am I doing?_ Riven's thoughts kept running through her disorganized mind. Soon enough, she wandered through the dorms of the Champions. Each dorm was decorated uniquely, doors being shaped to their owner's liking, or sometimes the whole wall of the dorm was plastered with materials. The dorm of Taric, in particular caught her eye, the door was adorned with crystals, gems, and jewels, while the wall of his dorm was painted like a cave of treasure. The way Taric had his dorm decorated was truly, _truly,_ _outrageous._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Riven could hear her own footsteps ringing throughout the massive hall of dorms. Suddenly, Riven found herself in front of a door belonging to "Yasuo, the Unforgiven," the name of each Champion was hung in a silver plate above the door. Yasuo's door was painted with plain wind designs, despite that they were simple, the designs seem to have been painted by a master of art. Loud noises started to come down from the entrance of the hall, quickly hiding behind a column, Riven peeked in the vague direction of the noises. Stumbling, Ezreal and Lux came into view, but they weren't just heading towards his room, they were making lip sandwiches.

_Gross._

Riven thought to herself.

"Oh, Ezreal..." Lux's voice was in pleasure as the couple continued to make out.

"Mmm...", Ezreal moaned in response.

Ezreal, the Sexual Explorer, found his keys and let the Lady of Luminosity in. Riven let out and deep breath and stepped out from behind the column, only to be pushed to the floor.

"The fuck?" Riven yelped. To her surprise she saw a dark purple hooded figure with a cape of blades. _Talon. What does he think he's doing? _Talon stared at her, lips pursed and a frown on his face. Riven slowly stood up, only to be pushed back down. "Let me-"

"No." Talon stated with a monotonous tone. Talon continued to advance onto the helpless exile. He took hold of her collar and started dragging Riven towards his dorm, his back facing her back. He threatened to slit her throat and continued to explain all the dirty and gruesome things he'd do with her.

"Let me go!" Riven shouted. Talon obliged, dropping Riven onto the cold tiled floor _again._ _Wait, huh? Why'd he- _After he dropped Riven, she looked back to see two figures grunting and relentlessly landing blows on each other. Finally, the figure armed with a two meter katana silenced Riven's kidnapper. When she tried to look at who had just saved her, the man took off his hood. The man was...

"Yasu- Yi?"

The Ionian Wuju-style swordsman chuckled and led her back to her room. Riven thanked Master Yi, and closed her door. Thoughts racing in her mind. _Why did I want Yasuo to save me? I should be able to fend for myself. _Riven sighed, waiting for the sound of the Wuju Swordsman's footsteps to disappear. Once she could hear him gone, Riven snatched her broken blade and headed towards the Training Grounds. _If I just train, maybe I could keep my mind off these.. Recent moments..._

Riven finally arrived at the place. It was empty, dark, but lined with training dummies and targets. She went ahead and turned on the light and started training into the following dawn.

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_._

Chirp! Chirp! Tweet! Whiwee!

The morning had arrived. Songbirds singing, mockingbirds whistling, Bluebirds chirping, and Pigeons shitting. _Today is such a B-E-A-U-tiful day. _The past few days had been tiring, because of the amount of interest in me as a new "Champion". Although, I really didn't consider himself strong, I knew my own capabilities, and I knew that there are plenty of other Champions that are summoned just as much as me. Riven was one of those champions that spiked in popularity recently, so she was being summoned non-stop. I decided to go on a little tour each day and learn about the League. Looking over to my calendar, I was supposed to go check out the Training Grounds today. After getting myself washed, I headed out towards the Training Grounds.

As I arrived at the Training Grounds, I spotted Riven already hacking away at the targets. Just then, she decided to take a break, catching sight of me as I entered and looked around. After looking and checking out the area, I finally got the nerve to ask her,

"So, what's brings you here?" I inquired.

"Does it matter to you?" Riven replied flatly.

"Well, yes. I want to know why you're here, you seem... concerned."

She didn't give me an answer, so I decided not to press my luck. Seeing all that I wanted to see outside, I entered the building. Outside of the building was old school training, whereas the inside was high-technology simulation crap I couldn't figure out how to start. My curiosity getting the better of me, I pressed a ton of buttons, most of them did nothing. Riven entered the building as well, and stared at me as if I was an oaf. That is, until I pressed the big, red button, the walls started to close in. _Hmm, must be some kind of practice for tight situations. _I couldn't figure how to stop the walls from closing in, so Riven and I were being pushed towards each other. Eventually, we were close enough to-

"Moron! What do you think you're doing?" Riven shouted.

_Thwap!_

_Riven had slapped me._

"Well, this is awkward. I didn't mean for this to-"

"Dipshit, half-assed idiot!" She yelled.

The walls had stopped and loosened, we barely had enough space to breath our own air, and most importantly. We were stuck. _Fuck! I'm so dumb._

"Hahahahahaha!" Veigar's voice boomed over the intercom, "Two lovebirds!~" Shortly followed by more "evil" laughter.

"Let us out!" I yelled.

"In your dreams! Wait, you in a room together! You **_are_** in your dreams!" Veigar laughed at his own joke.

The room we were stuck in was starting to get hot, constantly being heated by own breaths.

"Ugh! Now I'm here, stuck with you!" Riven yelled.

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

I sat there, yelling at his stupidity and idiocy. Since there was really nothing to do, I snuck a little peek at him. _Besides, a look wouldn't hurt. _Abs of steel, muscular, built, yet still slim. _On second thought, he isn't half-bad looking, could easily pass for an 8 out of 10._

"Hey, stop that! It's embarrassing..." Yasuo said with his eyes downcast.

"S-sorry..." I managed to stammer out an apology. We sat there with barely enough space to sit apart. "Hey! Let us out! Besides what are you going to do with us?"

"Hehehe- Oh, man, I forgot about what to do on this part. Fine, I guess I'll let you guys out. Hehehehehe!" Veigar giggled.

To my right hand side, the wall had opened. I stepped out and waited for Yasuo to follow, _I can't let anyone else know about this. It's so embarrassing! What if me being with Yasuo starts up rumours? Maybe I'll- _Yasuo stepped out behind her, but before he could react I pinned him down and threatened to kill him.

"I swear, I'll kill you if you say anything about this." Riven threatened. Yasuo nodded in obedience and I released him

_Urrrrgggg~_

Yasuo burst out laughing, and said in response, "You must be hungry, it's morning and you haven't had your food." His smile never left his face as we continued along towards the League of Legends.

* * *

Yo guys! Thanks for the reviews! If you haven't reviewed go ahead and please do. If you could point out errors and places where the text isn't very clear, that'd be great! Next chapter will probably be on League matches and stuff, although I was originally going to talk about the League in this chapter, but my words took me off-course. Gah! Is there a way to edit the story without deleting the whole fucking chapter and reposting the edited version?


	3. One Step Back Into Society

Chapter 3

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

Matches in the League was one thing, you were given multiple chances. Dying, coming back to life, dying again, and so on. However, matches in the League of Legends were not like real battles, at all. Outside the League, if you died, you died. That was it. There were no second chances. It had been a couple weeks since the new champion joined (Yasuo), and they still hadn't been in a match together. It was lunchtime, and she was sitting at the table with Yasuo's group, they chatted, laughed, and even threw little portions of their food at each other. Except for the fact that Riven didn't join in on any of their shits and giggles. Riven watched as the now, fully grown men were still acting like twelve year olds, it amazed her. After eating the little food she had gotten, she decided to go get more, so she got up and left the immature Champions. On her way to the lunch line, a group of cocky summoners bumped into her, knocking her over completely.

"Hey! What's your problem?" One of the summoners snickered as the 'head' of the group shouted. They were wearing blue-ish, purple-ish robes that dulled in the bright lights of the cafeteria.

"My problem? You're the probl-" Riven covered her mouth realizing that the group of people were summoners. _Damn it, I should've known. _"My apologies, Summoner."

Once again the 'head' summoner sneered at her, his sidekicks whispering something along the lines of 'Exiled bitch, doesn't she know her place?' That was followed by more snickering. I felt _infuriated_. "Heh, you better be, or else I'll-

"Had Riven not said her apologies? That should be enough." a new voiced joined. Low and behold, it was _Yasuo. Why couldn't he just stay at his god damned table? I can take this._  
_  
_Hesitant, the head summoner stumbled with his words, "F-f-fine, b-besides we didn't do it on purpose, right b-boys?"

"Yeah! Totally on accident"

"Of course not! Why would we do that?" the lowly group walked away, leaving Riven and Yasuo together.

"Hey, those summoners seemed like total jerks, and I was -uh wondering if you wanted to queue together sometime? To be more accurate, right now."

_Bong! Bong! Bong! _The bell rang signaling their matches to start again.

"Uh, umm" Riven responded, dumbfounded by the nerve of Yasuo, "I -uh, sure. I guess." _WAIT! RIVEN! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! YOU JUST SAID YES! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY? _Riven's mind screamed at her.

_"_Great! Me and the guys will be waiting, except Udyr, he has to go help prepare the New Years festival. See you there!" Yasuo seemed happy as he walked away. On the other hand, Riven was miserable. _He basically just asked me out, and I accepted? Fuck me._

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_._

"Guys! Oh my God! Guys!" I skipped with glee towards my team.

"Impossible! You're so ugly!" Zac teased.

"How'd you do it?" Jarvan IV begged.

"What." Lee Sin muttered.

"I don't really know, but she accepted! I guess she was in the heat of the moment." I did a 'cool guy' motion by stroking my hair.

"Bullshit." Jarvan IV yelled.

"You'll see." Yasuo replied to his fellow comrades.

We all waited for Riven outside of our Summoning Room. As soon as she arrived Jarvan IV flipped the sign outside from "Waiting" to "In queue". It used to be a long and tedious task to find a match but these days with the amount of Champions in the League, a match was found in two minutes and 39 seconds. Each team had five players, Our team was made of:

Riven, the Exile [Top]  
Yasuo, the Unforgiven [Mid]  
Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia [Bot]  
Zac, the Secret Weapon [Jungle]  
Lee Sin, the Blind Monk [Bot]

The opposing team was comprised of:

Syndra, the Dark Sovereign [Mid]  
Vi, the Piltover Enforcer [Jungle]  
Ezreal, the Sexual Explorer [Bot]  
Lux, the Lady of Luminosity [Bot Support]  
Kha'Zix, the Void Reaver [Top]

Yasuo felt his mind being punctured and then suddenly,

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

_Hey, name's Jason. I chose Flash and Ignite._

This 'Jason' was my summoner for this match.

"Minions have spawned!" I was already at my tower pacing around and waiting for the minions to pass by. Syndra was already shooting orbs at the poor little guys and gaining gold for killing them, whereas I was waiting for them to be almost dead before ending their worthless life.

"Die!"

I dashed to a nearby minion as an orb exploded into existence where I previously stood, then I dashed to Syndra sweeping my blade around me after I completed my dash to Syndra. Slashing the ground and cast a wall of wind, I blocked six orbs that were flung at me. I continued with a quick thrust and dashed to another minion, leaving me behind Syndra. Finally, with the flat of my blade I lifted Syndra off the ground and suspended her with three slashes, ending her life with the third and final evisceration.

"First Blood!"

_Nice! _My fellow Champions and Summoners complimented me on the first kill of the match. Returning to base I picked up a Zeal and Avarice Blade. The items were absorbed into me, as I looked into the sky, there it had the scoreboard and all kinds of info. Most likely what the summoners saw and used to keep track of our items and so on. As I returned to lane, Syndra immediately engaged me. _Somethings up, she would know that she's behind in gold and items._

"Hnnngh!" the pink-haired enforcer came out of nowhere. However seeing that she was already beat up, I called for back up.

_Heya, Zac, you nearby?_

"WE_E_EE_E_EE!" green goo drenched Vi and Syndra, "Bouncing Time~" Zac exploded, leaving Vi and Syndra airborne. I took the opportunity and lifted the ladies higher into the air using my 'Last Breath'.

"Double Kill!" I bumped fists with Zac as we demolished the middle lane's turret. Once we were done, Zac and I headed top to confront the already-beat-up Void Reaver, Kha'Zix. Riven heard us yelling gibberish until she got the idea that we were here to help her.

"WEE_EE_E_E_E!" Zac called again. I followed up with a quick stab and Riven finished Kha'Zix off with a Wind Slash. After that, we took the turret and headed back to base. Riven glanced at me with a look of satisfaction and I smiled in return, and headed to base. The whole match was me continuing my non-stop ganking and slaughter of the enemies.

_Shhhhhschh! Boom! "_Blue team, victory!" the other team had surrendered after being beat, time after time. The next 6 matches all resulting in our team being victorious. They had won all of their matches with ease and were eager to continue, but the bell signaling dinner rang.

"Good work, guys!" I happily shouted, then we all agreed on going to 'Graggy's Ice' to celebrate our series of wins.

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

Strangely, I felt satisfied queuing with the guys and even somewhat _cheerful._ For the first time in _long-ass _time, I was happy. During dinner, the group of men did the usual, but I, didn't do the usual, I actually joined in on their shits and giggles. This was definitely one, major step back into the society I used to live in.

"Hey yo! Should we start ordering the drinks? I believe everyone _is_ done with their dinner, correct?" the Exemplar of Demacia asked. We all nodded in agreement and each of us ordered to our personal likings and tastes. I preferred ale, Jarvan liked his whiskey, Yasuo opted for sake, Zac was already drunk off of 'life', and Lee Sin didn't drink. However, one by one their group started to disappear until the exiled couple were left together.

"Hey." I called out to Yasuo.

In return he smile warmly and said, "Hey yourself, beautiful."

_Did he actually think I was beautiful? Oh gods. Why did I get myself into this mess... Maybe I should hurry ho- _Warm lips. I felt warm lips up against mine. _Fuck._

* * *

**Epic cliffhanger mofos. I just wanted to say thanks for all you guys who read this! Fuck those who don't review, I mean you dont even have to make an account! Anyway, I wanted to ask the opinion of those who do review. Do you guys want me to take this slowly? Like 20-ish chapters? or I could just make it short like 6-ish chapters. Tell me what you'd like through PM or review, whichever you want. You guys are all my little mofos. Deuces!**  
_  
P.S: I originally wanted to put my thoughts in parentheses but it'd be a total mood killer. I lub dees couple! i cri evryteim_

P.P.S: I don't have anyone helping me edit, and no matter how much I go back through the story I can't spot my own mistakes, so help me lord. Sorry guys!


	4. Aftershock

**Yo guys! Warning! There's nudity in this scene, if you can't read this shit turn back. Also includes a graphic scene (gore), quite detailed gore IMO. You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_Riven's Point of View_

_._

_Warmth. Warm lips. Fuck._ My alarms were blaring_. _Even though I was drunk, I knew more than to kiss this bastard back. I jerked back and broke the kiss. "What the hell? What's wrong with you!" yelled at the top of my voice. I took another step back and swung my hand at him.

_Tsch!_

Immediately, I came to my senses and ran out of the pub tearing up. I wanted to be _home_. But I had no _home_. I didn't belong _anywhere_.

I lay there, on my bed, sobbing like the reckless fool I was. _Why did I get myself into this mess... Riven... Why do you always get yourself into these kinds of situations..._ I curled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as I could; _I wanted to escape this cruel world. _Tears flowed down my checks, legs tucked in, and my arms were tucked in as well. Tears soaked my clothes wet as they dripped from my face like raindrops, and my wet clothes stuck to my body. The wetness clung onto me as if it were frost, I cried shivering from the cold and sorrow. _Why... _Seconds of crying soon turned into minutes, which then turned into hours. Soon enough, I had cried myself to sleep. _Warmth... _My eyes snapped open as I shot up into a sitting position. _So tired. _My body ached for me to go lay back down and return to my slumber, but I denied myself the pleasure of sleeping in and decided a shower would help me wake up. It was the 7th day of the week, meaning the League wouldn't have any matches today. _Maybe_ I would go for the hot springs instead showering in my musty, old shower. _I think I'll do just that. _I packed a towel, a spare corset, and extra clothes. I hoped this little vacation would help sooth and clam me down. Taking my luggage, I left through the door and headed towards the Sauna/Hot Springs/Bathing Area. My boots clicked against the cold, tiled floor, almost as if I were wearing heels. Planning to get there without causing any trouble, I picked up my pace. On arrival, I briefly looked at the area, and it was _huge_. The entrance had two columns sprouting out that were connected together by an arced stone, reading, "Bathing/Sauna Centre". The building was circular in design and was enclosed with a pool surrounding it. The centre had four entrances each corresponding to a direction, and entered the building through the 'South' side. Despite how early it was in the morning, there still seemed to be a few Champions and summoners in the water. Thankfully, nobody gave her any looks, heck they didn't even glance at her.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" the receptionist called as Riven entered the building.

"Hi, I -uh would like a room for one night?" Riven replied shyly.

"Sure, do you happen to be a Champion in the League?"

"Yes, actually."

"Any ID's, cards, certificates, or proof?"

I had forgot to bring my identification card, so I ended up having to pay the full price. _Whatever. _I left for her room, took out my key that was given to me earlier and opened my room. It was a simple bedroom complete with a plain, wooden dresser, single-sized bed, and a bamboo lamp on top of the dresser. I hastily unpacked my bags and headed towards the Hot Springs. Once there, I walked into the dressing room, although it was humid and hot, I didn't mind as much. I covered my naked body with and towel and left for the 'Women' section, the other sections being 'Unisex' and 'Men'. The rooms was separated with thin, paper screens, so sound could be heard from the other two sections. The 'Unisex' section was in particular, very noisy. I slipped off my towel and took a dip in the hot, steamy water. It was warm, and had seats built-in in the pool.

"Mmm, look who's here. My little blademaster." a voice called across the steam.

With a frown and lips pursed I squinted and recognised the voice's owner, Leona, the Radiant Dawn. I looked beside her and saw a few more familiar faces, Irelia and Shyvana. Remembering to respond to Leona I curtly responded, "Leona." Irelia whispered something in Shyvana's ear which made the Half-Dragon blush and raise the water temperature to boiling.

"Ah! I take it back! Sorry!" Irelia laughed as she said the words, Leona joining in and making Shyvana blush profusely. My eyes glided over Shyvana's body taking in her form and appearance. Cheeks rosy-red from blushing, light tan, red-matted hair, and modestly sized mounds. _How could Yasuo call me beautiful? These women were clearly better... Maybe I shouldn't be looking at women this way... _Her figure was built; no doubt she was a sturdy fighter. Moving on, I glanced at Irelia, but her eyes pierced through the steam,

"Now, now, checking me out so soon?" Irelia giggled.

"I didn't mean... to... Sorry..." I sputtered out an apology. I couldn't cease my blushing and in return, I covered my breasts by pulling up my knees.

"Modest, now are we?" I immediately put down my legs, "I-I didn't mean-"

"Naive, aren't you?" This woman was experienced in the art of making others blush. I didn't even know how to react, due to her constant barrage of statements.

"Irelia, there's no need to be mean, is there?" Leona called out in a motherly manner.

"Just trying to be friends, Leona." Irelia looked back towards me and _smiled. _A genuine _smile._ "We've gone over this, Riven, the past is the past, you shouldn't put the past ahead of you."

Looking at Irelia I forced a smile, "Uhh, yeah..." My emotions were almost being _toyed _with. The three women scooted closer and closer to me, until they were next to me. "Hey, uhh-" Irelia silenced me by putting her finger on my lips. Her finger slowly slid down my lips and made contact with my upper chest. She leaned in closer, her fingers 'walking' down my body. Irelia's fingers were delicate, gentle, and even _dainty_.

"Riven..." Irelia's look was sultry.

_Fuck._

I quickly pushed her off me, got up out of the water, put my towel back on, and proceeded to exit the room. Behind me the voice of Irelia haunted me.

"Aww, I just wanted to '_play_' with Rivs, I mean, did the look show?"

"Of course it did!" Leona rapped.

Without turning back I left the women, along with the bathing centre.

It was almost midday; maybe some food to fill my tummy would make me feel better. As I walked there contemplating the pros and cons of going to the cafeteria, I decided to risk it and go. _What if Yasuo's there? I want to avoid him..._ Despite my thoughts, I reached the cafeteria before I could turn back. I came into the lunchroom, only to be stopped by Yasuo.

"Hey, look-"

"If it's about yesterday, forget it."

"I just wanted to say, I-"

I brushed him off and went to go pick up some food. By the end of the lunch line, I had picked up a fruit salad, steak, and some soda. However, instead of sitting down with his group I took the food to my dorm, where I could eat it in peace. _In peace. _That's something I haven't had in a while. As I got to my room, I sat down. Then, slowly, but surely, I ate my food. Lost in thought, my food went _cold. _I frowned at the thought of last night, my eyes on the verge of flooding again. **_No. _**_I must be strong! _Inhaling the rest of my food I headed back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_._

_Damn! I should've kept my drunk shit under control! _I sighed as I sat down next to my buddies.

"So, Yasuo did you two, ~_get it on~?_" Jarvan poked and the others leaned in with interest.

"Yeah, she…"

"Ohhh!" their voices rose with curiosity.

"Hugged…"

"OOHHH!" their voices peaked with interest.

"Her hand hugged my face."

"Oh shit!" they all exclaimed, disappointed in me.

"He got slapped!"

I buried my face in my hands. _What a rejection._

"It's okay, there's always a next time. Or possibly another girl." They all tried to cheer me up with pats on my back.

_Another girl? There's no one like her. _I knew she would be coming back to the cafeteria to put up her tray, so I prepared myself to talk to her. The small, slender, platinum-haired girl walked into the room quietly. Despite her best effort to draw no attention, I noticed her and began to approach her. "Riven, _please_, give me a chance to explain." I pleaded Riven. Even though I pleaded with her, my efforts were in vain as she completely ignored me, **again.** While she was ignoring me, she returned her tray and walked out of the cafeteria. "Damn." I said.

"Maybe you should give her a break." Jarvan glanced at me, "I have to go prepare for my match. I'll be off." Jarvan left. One by one my tablemates left, leaving me all alone. Looking up at the clock, I still had 15 minutes to mull over my thoughts. I got up, thinking a walk around the park could help me organize my thoughts. Or, that _was _the plan until I heard a muffled _scream_. _That scream. The voice. _It sounded so familiar, then it struck me.

**_Riven._**

She needed me. I checked for my katana and began to look for the source of her voice. _Where could she have gone? Who would take her?_ Questions stampeded my mind in copious amounts. I searched and listened attentively, hoping for the slightest sign of where they took her. I slowly rounded a corner and sighted a dark-purple hood. _One man? _Lowering my gaze, I saw he was dragging the limp, corpse of Riven. _One man? Alone? Surely he couldn't overpower her… _The sight of seeing Riven almost lifeless pissed me off. I stalked him like a snake waiting for its meal to come closer. Closer. Suddenly, the man froze. His posture went rigid. I was breathing on the man's neck. "This world doesn't need to likes of you." My katana was already unsheathed and gave off an eerie whisper of cold, hardened steel.

"I-I-I was only-"

Before he could finish his sentence, my blade found his body. The force of my stab pushed him against the wall, as the blade slid further and further along his chest. The man's eyes widened as he choked blood out onto my sword that had buried itself hilt-deep. I slowly withdrew the bloodied katana, his flesh tainting the weapon. Blood flowed from his wound, but the man still breathed. In response to him breathing, my katana sank into his heart. I did not allow him the pleasure of dropping dead, so I withdrew my sword one last time, and slashed at the man's eyes. The figure writhed on the floor like a worm, clutching his eyes and chest, until slowly, his actions halted to a stop. Dead.

"Y-y-a-s-s-su-su-o" Riven sttutered out, "Y-y-you just k-killed a s-s-summoner."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading another chapter! I got couple questions for you guys to answer, so... First, are you guys liking the length of each chapter? Like ~1500 a chapter. Secondly, I was wondering if this chapter felt less '****_rushed'_****? Many of you guys mentioned this and I can't really figure out how to '****_slow'_**** down. I rewrote this chapter 4 times before I decided to just post it and see what you guys think. Lastly, the part where it says "Leona rapped" it's not Eminem rapping, it means to say sharply. Don't believe me? Go look up "rap definition" on Google and click, "More" go down to the last definition under "verb". Love you mofos! Until next time, Deuces!**

Edit 1: Fixed the POV error in this chapter.


	5. Punishment

**Warning! This chapter contains a wee bit of gore. Err- it's not really gore, it's kind of... fleshy... So, yeah... Enjoy? _Bon Appetite!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_ ._

"Siste Desino!"

My bloodied hands froze, dropping my weapon in hand.

"Animus movetur!"

My vision started to blur and dim, oxygen rapidly being forced out. Finally, I blacked out.

_"_Ugh!" I groaned as a blinding light turned on. Quickly I tried to shield my eyes, but to no avail my arms didn't budge. Squinting from the harshness of the light, I looked down at my arms. They were cuffed in metal that was attached to the table I lay in. I found my legs and waist in a similar fashion as well. I took in my surroundings and adjusted to the sudden light. The room was tiled, walls made of marble and the exit-side of the room was completely made of glass. Outside, I noticed two summoners communicating with each other. The tall, slender summoner took notice of me frantically struggling to get off my restraints. He opened the door like ease and walked in.

"You're awake."

_Naw, I'm not awake, dipfuck. _I decided it was rhetorical and didn't answer.

"Now, now, you're here because you've been charged with murder."

I knew answering with sarcasm wouldn't get me anywhere so, "Where am I?"

"The League of Legends' prison." The man said in a matter-of-factly tone, but the man didn't continue on when I would be out of here.

"So, I have a death penal-"

"No, actually, you killed a summoner who the High Council has be suspicious of for the last few months. However, due to the only witness being drugged and not able to remember his face, your penalty will still be dealt. Fortunately, the High Council has reduced the severity of the punishment and will send you off." The man was straightforward and confident.

"So, no dying today?"

"Correct, but the High Council still has not chosen the punishment they deemed fit for you. Good day."

"Wait!" Although I called for him, he walked out on me.

_Clank!_

The restraints causing my wrists and ankle to be sore were released. I fell down onto my soft pair of buttocks. The blind spot of my sight while I was on the table had, a desk, chair, lamp, and bed. Simple. I liked it. On top of the desk, there were several books to help pass time, so I picked out the first one and sprawled onto the bed. Hours passed by, until food was served. The process of eating was simple, the summoners gave you lunch in a tray; you ate it, and returned the tray under a slit in the wall. The process was repeated until nighttime, then the process started back up in the mornings. A full week pasted, when finally the tall summoner spoke to me via my thoughts.

_The High Council has deemed 50 flogs on bare flesh. Alternatively, you can have the normal death penalty._

I'll take the flogging, thanks.

No reply came from the summoner, but before I knew it my hands were bound by magic. Shortly after, the tall summoner walked in to escort me out. Although I wanted to just book it, I knew that'd be the worst thing I could do. Soon enough, we were outside the prison and were in a 'punishment dealing' area. In the center, stood a pedestal for a man to bend over and have his back, whipped raw. Suddenly, I wasn't so eager to get out of prison. Outside the fenced area stood spectators. I recognized most of the spectators as Noxian Champions, but one figure stood out of the small crowd. It was Riven. She wore her 'redeemed' outfit, probably because she had a match coming up.

"Move it, boy." A new guard took hold of my body and shoved me onto the raised platform with the centered pedestal waiting for me. "Take off your upper clothing and rest your weight on the pedestal."

I obeyed like a good prisoner. When I was done they shackled and tied my neck to the pedestal that was soon going to be my new best friend. Without warning the guard cracked his whip and flogged me.

"One!" a different guard shouted.

Pain flared on my back as I struggled to be free of the pain. The whip whistled once more.

"Two!"

The whip continued to sing it's song while the younger guard counted the swings. Each lash I cried out, but I forced myself to muffle my own yelps of pain. The whip was slowly prying through my skin. My skin blossomed with pain as the whip bit into my back again and again.

"…Thiry-Four!"

Thirty-Four was the number that broke my skin and brought out the scarlet water. Blood. The whip snapped again.

"Thirty-Five!"

My back ached in pain in respond to the new, profound, liquid leaking out of my back. It was then I heard a soft whimper. _Riven. _Before I could react to her voice, the whip continued to fly, singing the song of its brethren. My back felt like it was on fire. The whip continued to sting and damage my body.

"Fourty-Eight!" I realized that it was almost over. My mind blotted and dulled out the pain of the whip.

"Fourty-Nine!" I could feel my back splayed with blood.

"Fifty!" It was over. The end. The pedestal released me immediately, and fell forward onto the wood platform. Every one of the guards and punishment-dealers left hurriedly, signaling my release.

"Yasuo!" Riven cried out to me.

_Well, something definitely changed._

"I'm so sorry!" She welled up with tears and tried to treat my blood-bathed back. Luckily, Riven had already brought medical bandages along. For that, I was grateful. I sat up, groaning from the pain, and I was already topless so I didn't have to struggle with any clothes. She unrolled the long wrap of cloth, and started to wrap the bandages around my torso. Her touch was warm, precise, and gentle. I looked up into her eyes as she continued to ravel the cloth around me. She had unmatched hazel eyes, long silvery hair pinned in a bun, and her skin was perfect... Riven looked up and caught my eyes, but I could not pry my eyes away instead we both locked eyes. Hand buckling, she accidentally raked her fingers across my raw flesh. _Ugh! Fuck!_

"Sorry…"

I nodded my head confirming an "it's okay", and she finished wrapping me up.

"Let's get you to Soraka. She'll be able to patch you up further."

I looked down at her handiwork, and without a doubt, blood already seeped through the bandage. _I'm gonna bleed to death before I get healed. _I frowned at my thought and got helped up by the silver-haired girl. Leaning on Riven for support, we journeyed to Soraka's grove. I was lucky the path to Soraka's grove was relatively easy to navigate. There were signs marked every so often and the terrain was flat. In an hour or so, we had arrived at the gigantic tree-home. It was _ginormous._ Oak-built pathways bridged out of the tree as they led into other, smaller tree-homes. We headed into the main tree and asked around if they knew where the Starchild was. Most of the creatures that lived here were healers and such, but they wouldn't just help a random stranger. The creatures were all differed, some came from another world, whereas some were completely different beings. However, they all had something in common. Soraka had healed them all. Because of their debt to Soraka, the beings built a village around her and are paying their debt back. Despite the fact that Soraka didn't need the debt paid back, the beings insisted on helping her in some way. Passing a narrow bridge, we found the Starchild. Right after confronting her, she took notice of the wet, scarlet bandage and quickly beckoned for us to follow her. As soon as we entered a spare tree-room, she started her process of healing.

"Lay down." Soraka commanded. I pushed myself unto the bed and rested prone. Silently, she rubbed a solution onto my raw flesh and muscles.

"_Cura Sanare!"_ Soraka chanted. Slowly, my pain subsided and my body regenerated. Flesh and muscles were slowly being enveloped in skin and Soraka's magic hummed deeply. Bright star shapes flashed briefly and dimmed, quickly the chant died down and the healing was over. I attempted to sit, but my backside fumed with pain. It felt like _nothing_ had been healed.

"I only healed your outer skin and stopped the internal bleeding. For the next few days to come, rest." Soraka uttered. The Starchild then fetched for a courier and messaged the League that I would be out of my matches for a few days. "Your muscles will still be sore, and you won't be able to move for the first day or two." I responded with a sharp grunt of pain. "Do not worry, the healing is quickened despite not being able to move much."

"Thank you, Soraka." Riven acknowledged, "I'll take care of him and my debt." With a nod, Soraka left. Riven held no rancor towards me, and for that, I was relieved.

"Look, about that time…" I rolled over.

"I said to forget that. Damn you."

"I just-"

"Damn you to the coldest wintertide of Freljord." She advocated.

"Alright, damn me for all you want, but I wanted to say I was sorry... Isn't funny what some liquid can do to you?"

"Okay, then. 'Night." I turned my back on her and feign sleep. It wasn't long until Riven fell asleep on the other bed, her breathing steadying. Shyly, I looked back at her slumbering form. _She's so, peaceful._ _Like_ _a broken angel that fell._ The moonlight glinted off her figure, further endowing her beauty. Her white hair became platinum and glowed. My eyes scanned over her form multiple times, before she shifted into the dark side of the bed. I let out an inaudible sigh and peered at the ceiling, closing my eyes, the world drifted off.

* * *

**Heya doods. I had some issues with my semester exams. I bombed the math exam and had to do make up work for my teacher. Lawl. As a heads up, updating this story might take longer because of I'm starting school again. If you're curious on what I'm doing to check out my profile, I have a 'status' there on the reasons why the story isn't being updating and such. Until next chapter, deuces!**

i lub all u mofos.


	6. A Past Dream

Chapter 6

* * *

_Yasuo's Point of View_

_ ._

The scream of war. The cries of pain. The shouts of death. The familiar rumble of the sky as war raged. Bloodshed was spilt as if it were a sea.

"Blood for Noxus!"

"No remorse for the weak!"

"Balance in all things!"

"Balance is a fool's master!"

War cries were sung as the two nations collided into a battle, which would scar their military. Merciless cries rang from every which way, the lines of men clashed. Thousands of men pitted against each other because of their differences.

"Yasuo! The Elders have put you in charge of guarding Rem!"

"I understand."_ This… This moment… I remember now…_

"Go! Now!"

Immediately I rushed to Elder Rem's temple. Large, roomy, yet it was not furnished. Only one banner of Ionia was hung on the back wall. "Elder Rem! I am at your service!"

"Very well, here to guard this old sack of bones, eh?"

"Elder! You are our spirit!"

"Hmm… Stay with me then. I will try to call one of Ionia's most sacred guardians."

"Most? Scared? Elder! You could die!"

"Ao Shin could possibly save us from this war." With that, the elder sat cross-legged and began to meditate. I paced back and forth as the Elder attempted to reach the legendary wind guardian. Hours passed before we spoke again.

"Yasuo, it seems that this war is not Ionia's greatest peril."

"What do you mean, Elder? This war will wipe out hundreds of thousands!"

"On another note, go."

"Go? I cannot leave you, Elder!"

"Your countrymen need you. This is a command."

"B-but, Elder! What if they infiltrate this far?"

"I'm almost senile anyway, pupil."

"But…"

"Do I need to repeat my command?"

"No, Elder Rem." I politely gave him my bow. Leaving the temple, I set out to the section that was pushed back the furthest. Rushing to the brute of the battle I launched three whirlwinds, it whipped and took out more soldiers that I could count. Mustering my inner strength I sent out another powerful hurricane. It sent hundreds into the air. As they flew into the endless sky I swept, wove, and slashed on the ground. Like a shuriken piercing through chainmail, I broke the frontline that had been pushing so far into our army. Stabbing, spinning, and wounding all Noxians around me, I surrounded myself with the intent of killing more. With a final slash I cleaved the air and sent out a wind slash, denting the Noxian brigade. Leaving it at that, I withdrew back onto the cliff and sought where the Ionians needed help. Beside me, on top of the cliff, stood Irelia, Karma, and the Ninja Trio. Suddenly, the Noxian front, split leaving two sections and a man walking through the crack that had formed. The man had black hair with a streak of white in it, he also held his signature axe. Darius, the Hand of Noxus. Before the Ionians could react, Darius smashed his way into the Ionian forces. Decimating several and then cleaving some in half, Darius led the pushed line, further. "Mine." I yelled as I jumped into the way of Darius.

"Fool. Your head will be taken for Noxus!" Darius began his giant leap with his axe being brought down with his body. I sidestepped quickly, dodging the dunk. Gracefully, I slashed his side abdomen, and brought my pommel back to the wounded area.

_Crack!_

I could hear his ribs breaking, as he knelt in a crippled manner. I could not kill him, for he was a Champion of the League. I took my leave and retreated back towards the cliff. Without warning Irelia screamed,

"What are you doing! You were in charge of guarding the Elder! Go back to your post! Never again disobey your orders!"

Without hesitation I ran back towards Elder Rem's temple. Soon enough, I approached the temple and barged through the wooden doors. "Elder!"

"Y-yasuo…"

His figure was blood-stained and he lie with a signature slash across his chest.

Wind Slash.

Impossible!

I was the only student to master that technique! Had there been others before me? _Wind pupils for Noxus? What is this…_

"

Elder! Do not leave me!" Surprisingly, his body went limp before I willed him to live. Shortly after the Elder died in my hands, Ionian officers ran in. Realizing what it looked like, I dropped the Elder and knelt down in surrender. Without any words, the officers cuffed me and pulled me along. Looking down the cliff, Ionia pulled ahead, as the Will of the Blades surged forward and cut down every Noxian in her way.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

A chemical explosive went off in the middle of the Ionian army and some of the Noxian Elites (Riven). The explosion wiped out half of the remaining Ionians and reduced the Noxians to nearly nothing. _Noxus had betrayed their own forces. Murderous, traitorous bastards. _I pitied the Noxians who were caught in the blast. The small push behind me became a shove, as I was forced onto the hard ground.

"Yasuo, you are charged with treason along with manslaughter of your own kin."

_Manslaughter! What? I didn't kill him!_

I escaped my bonds and fought my way out of the damned place. Since my own countrymen did not believe me, I would bring back to assassin and bring him to justice.

"Seize the traitor!"

"Guards!"

I ran into the neighboring forest, my own homeland was after me. Never in my life had I felt so alone. All I had left was, the wind. As I ran for all I was worth, a familiar voice stopped me in the moonlight.

"Yasuo! Duel me, now!"

Walls rose around Yasuo and the approaching figure. "Yone! Do not do this! What makes you think that I killed Rem?"

"It is ELDER Rem! Do _NOT_ disrespect him!" Yone stiffly bowed and brought out his sword. I could not do anything, for he had already called for a duel and bowed. Quickly I bowed in return and unsheathed my katana. With a blinding flash of steel, I brought my own, beloved brother down.

"Yone… Why…"

"The Elder… -*cough*- was killed by a wind tech-*cough*-nique. Who else could it be? Run. I know better now." Life left him, so I closed his dead eyes. My brother taught me on how to be a better being. Yet, here he lie, dead, in my hands. I laid Yone down and began to dig his resting place with my own, bare hands. Tears rolled down my face as my hands bled from the work I forced them to do. Slowly, the ditch got bigger and deeper. After it was fully dug out, I took my brother's corpse and lowered him in. Painfully, I covered the lifeless body with the mounds of earthy dirt I dug out. As a final memento I stabbed his sword into the ground, marking his grave.

"I will find the assassin. Your death will be for Ionia."

Suddenly, the dream world shattered,

_Yasuo!_

A feminine voice called for me, interrupting my dream.

_Ya-asuo!_

The familiar voice choked my name out. _Riven_, she called for me as I drifted and floated along in the world of sleep. I wandered the emptiness going this way and turning another way whenever my body told me to. _Was this the void?_ I should've been scared shitless, but I kept dawdling off to nowhere. Her voice echoed throughout the dark, dank abyss. Slowly, my consciousness gripped reality and pain hoisted me into the real world.

* * *

Bright lights took over the room. The room, wasn't the place where I last slept. Resting on my stomach was the silver-haired, Noxian exile. For a few moments I wondered why I woke up in a different place than where I had slept.

"She hasn't eaten for days?! Are you joking?" a feminine Ionian voice yelled.

"She refused and declined all the food the hospital tried to offer to her. There's not much we can do." Another Ionian voice replied roughly.

I glanced back over to Riven and examined her thoroughly. _As beautiful as ever._ _But why does she care so much about me?_

"I'll fucking spoon-feed her!" the female Ionian barged into the room.

Startled, the slumbering girl groaned and sat up from my well-muscled stomach.

"I said! I don't want any-" Riven started, "Oh my gods! You're awake!"

To my surprise she jumped onto the bed and _hugged _me. Yes, _hugged_ me.

"Uh- um…" Immediately she pulled back, forgetting that others were in the room. "You were unconscious for a whole week."

_Clank!_

A metal tray filled with food was set onto the foot of the hospital bed.

"Eat."

I looked up and saw that the owner of the Ionian voice was none other than Irelia. The other Ionian voice belonged to Shen. "So, why was I out for so long?"

"The whip you were flogged with was injected with poison. How you lasted long enough to get to Soraka's grove, I do not know." The Eye of Twilight stated flatly, "Other than that, your exterior wounds have completely healed and you should be able to do anything that you were able to do before."

"Ah I see, so I'm basically fine now. Hey, would you two give us a moment together?" I gestured for the Ionians to leave. With a contempt nod they left out the door and into the hallway. After watching them leave, I turned back to Riven. "Hey, look, I'm going to be taking a break/vacation from the League to go visit my brother. I'm sure you could use a break too, so I wondered if you wanted to tag along. I mean, uh-"

"A break… That sounds nice…" Her voice drooled at the thought of having a day off.

"If you want to go, meet me at the entrance of the League tomorrow morning. We can talk about taking days off with the High Council then. So, will you go?" I let out a nervous chuckle by accident.

"Well, why-

* * *

**Another epic cliffhanger by yours truly. So, mofos if you enjoyed the chapter be sure to lick the screen and give me a cyber-brofist. I'm also thinking about writing a short, separate smut. Feedback is extremely well-appreciated! I get lonely without anyone leaving a review. ;(**


	7. Apologies

**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of boobies.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_Omnipotent View_

.

"Well, should I?" Riven replied with a sudden edge in her tone.

"I'd enjoy the company?" He gave her a poor reason, but Riven felt in his debt anyway so she decided she would accompany him.

'_I could really use a break…', _Riven's desired to take a vacation as well. "Let's go pack." and with that Riven grasped Yasuo's slender arm and dragged him towards the Champions' dormitory. Yasuo began to object, but the platinum blonde hushed him down and continued to drag him with her. With boots clicking and sandals clopping, Riven silenced Yasuo's endless objections one after another. His cries soon died down as he gave in to the exile's will and obliged to her commands. When the two reached the door to Riven's dorm, Yasuo asked,

"May I?"

Without a sound the exiled Noxian shoved him into her room and closed the door behind her with ease.

'_I kind of… like him… He's not so bad.' _The Exile's thoughts streamed fluidly.

As soon as she came into the room, Riven walked over to a closet and took out a bag and laid out some spare outfits. By mistake, Riven took out the 'Battle Bunny' uniform.

"I think I like that one." Smiling mischievously, Yasuo pointed towards the bunny outfit.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She took the set of clothes and put it back in her closet, leaving her 'Redeemed' uniform along with a T-shirt and jeans.

"Aww, I really liked that one." Yasuo sobbed, feigning innocence.

"Then why don't **you** wear it?"

Wihout hesitation, she took the jeans with the T-shirt. Along with the clothes she took another loose shirt and training pants, as well as a towel.

Riven packed the set of clothes in her little sack and shooed Yasuo out of her room. "Get out. It's your turn." She pushed him along the path to his dorm. His dorm was near the end, since his name started with a 'Y'. Also because he was the newest champion, his dorm was at the end of all the 'Y' champions. Riven somewhat envied the way he designed his dorm. Nevertheless, he granted her access to his room and he walked in behind her. Instead of asking for her opinion, he packed clothes of his liking in a tan knapsack. He neatly folded his apparel and placed it inside of his bag, but the bag ended up having too much space leftover. So, he took out a smaller pack that was able to contain his belongings. Eventually, the Noxian left the Ionian to finish packing and she headed for her room.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm that stood in Yasuo's room was beeping its heart out, so Yasuo groaned and hastily slammed the 'off' switch.

_'Yone. Tomorrow is… I'm sorry.' _He rolled over and lay there, lost in thought. After what seemed like the longest time, Yasuo sluggishly dragged himself out of his warm, comforting bed. '_What's with her sudden mood change…" _Yasuo wandered about his room gathering and preparing his belongings. He checked for his clothes, sword, and whetstone. Briefly, he saw that the clock struck nine when he decided on taking some matches as well. With that, Yasuo snagged his pack and headed out towards the entryway of the League of Legends.

Along the way, the road of made of fitted, smooth stone curved this way and that, but it ultimately ended at the entrance to the League. His sandals lightly tapped against the road underneath his feet. His pace increased at the sight of the young woman who awaited him. Along the way, he could see all the preparations for the upcoming New Year's festival. There were colors of red everywhere combined and coupled with black. Fireworks being bundled and lay down high up on the roofs of buildings. He saw Riven was dressed the loose shirt along with sporty training pants. '_Looks like she knows how to be comfortable.'_ Yasuo sighed with relief before jogging up to meet her. She seemed to be in a pleasant mood, as her face lit up as he approached her, "Hey, you ready? It's actually kind of far."  
The young fighter nodded in confirmation and they set off towards his brother's grave. Towards the place he dreaded most.

They left the buildings that belonged to the League and set off towards the forest that was now called "Tranquil Timbers". Along the way, the two kept relatively quiet and caught a couple breaks. Peace and quiet, all until a group of unknown men appeared from the darkness of the tree line, which bordered the road.

"Give us the girl!"

"Nah, I'd rather not." Yasuo tapped his foot impatiently as the group of pesky meddlers would only result in their journey being delayed.

"You wish to die?"

"Not really."

"ARrgh! Raah!" And the gang leader charged forth angrily. The two cut their oncoming foes down with ease. It was almost as if their enemies were purposefully impaling themselves on their blades.

"Enough." A stern voice commanded. With that, the 'grunts' backed off from the losing fight. An attractive woman stepped out from the shadows, and the gang leader wasn't a leader anymore. They cowered in fear of the true gang leader. The leader of the bandits covered herself with very _revealing _clothing and had a aura of pride that set around her. However, this did not disturb Riven at all, it only fazed Yasuo.

"Who are you?" Riven called.

The head of the group was also hooded, so neither of them could see who it was.

Suddenly, she busted out in laughter, "The Black Rose shall bloom once more!" The sun dimmed as it was blotted out with rain clouds that were already to crying upon the Champions. First with small drops dropping into their clothes, then more quickly followed. Yasuo could see the deceiver's clothes sticking to her, rather attractive, breasts. As it rained more and more LeBlanc's clothes turned translucent, and her nipples nearly became visible. Her chest area was well-sized and Yasuo stood there infatuated by her lines. "Oh! My~ What a pervert we have here." The magician taunted Yasuo as she took off her hood.

"Damn, sorry…" Yasuo muttered underneath his breath and refocused on what was important.

"Why not take another good look?" Purposefully, LeBlanc posed sexily.

Without warning Riven let out a loud cry, slashing the air and sending a wind slash. She followed the slash with a quick dash forward and launched herself into the air, aiming to rive LeBlanc into two. What was LeBlanc, was no more. For when the wave of wind hit LeBlanc; she faded into an image of nothingness. Her laughter echoed throughout the forest, as she whispered, "You _will _be_ mine._ _You_ are the _key, Riven._" Leaving it at that, the henchmen retreated back towards the shadows.

The magician's last lines left Riven in deep thought as the drenched couple continued along their way. She noticed that Yasuo was in a depressed state for nearly leaving her to fend for herself. To cheer him up she offered to break camp, as the sun went down and darkness began to rise. They found the nearest cave and began to set their camp there. Deep inside the cave, was a spring that welled up from the core of Runeterra. It shone and sparkled with the moonlight coming down from a gaping hole in the barren ceiling. As another attempt to cheer Yasuo up, she offered to let him wash up first. Riven realized how awkward it was to be in the same cave Yasuo was stripping in, so she left to gather wood to start a fire. Yasuo washed himself concisely came back to the mouth of the cave. Yasuo was already dressed in new clothes and sat down beside Riven who was kindling the campfire.

"So, why are you wanting to visit your brother?"

"I need to pay my respects…"

"I don't follow."

"I killed him…"

"Wait! Why?! That's horrible!" Riven instantly regretted what came out of her mouth.

"Riven, you and I are not so different. We've both been betrayed by what we put our faith in."

"What do you mean?"

"You. Your own countrymen betrayed you. They set off that chemical explosive near your unit and killed your group off."

"You knew about that?" Riven interrupted but Yasuo continued.

"For me, I was framed by ***ahem*** yours truly. So, my own brother, Yone, chased me. Yone had the ability to create arenas and force duels, so he called a duel upon me thinking that I was the one that killed our Elder. I was forced to either die, or kill. I chose to kill."

"I'm sorry."

"You should change that."

"Huh?"

"Always apologizing. I think that's really unlike you."

"…"

"Go wash up, I'll be outside. No worries." Leaving it at that, Yasuo stood up and left to go sharpen his katana.

Riven watched the Unforgiven One leave the dimly lit cave. Her eyes wandered over his handsomely chiseled body. Her hazelnut eyes explored every crack, nook, cranny, crevice, fissure, and rift that was on his body. She found herself having second thoughts about Yasuo. Shortly after Yasuo left, Riven undressed slowly and dipped into the fresh aqua. Feet first, knees, then she submerged her entire self into the cool, glistening water. Moonlight reflected off the surface of the calm water, where Riven stood. Lapping up water onto her forearms, Riven scoured herself and briefly plunged into the refreshing spring water. The Noxian woman washed herself some more and when she finished bathing, she pulled herself out of the water.

_Poink, Poip, Doip._

Water vividly dripped off her body as she dried herself with the spare towel she brought along. As she dried off, her eyes once again delved into exploration. Riven examined her body's curves, lines and figure, but she didn't find herself beautiful. '_Strange.'_ Riven thought. Once she was dried, the Exile Fit herself into her clothes and called for Yasuo,

"Hey! I'm done, you can come in."

However, there was no answer.

"Hello!~"

Abruptly, the unforgiven Ionian barged in, "Hey! Look what I found!" Yasuo held up a stick with a few holes in its side.

"A stick?"

"It's a flute!" He blew into the stick-like instrument and formed a melody that was similar to an Ionian folk-song. Soon after playing countless songs, Riven found herself dozing off. Noticing her sleeping figure, Yasuo switched tunes that resembled lullabies. Not long after his company had fallen asleep, Yasuo started to slumber as well.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating as much as I did when the story first came out. Now that I'm starting school again the progress will be even slower, but I set the plot and know where the story is going to end. My mofos, remember to leave a review! As for the story, LeBlanc will be back, along with Veigar. Maybe even... ****_together._**** Hue hue hue.**


End file.
